Undertale: Alliances - Ep I
by xPhoenixDreams
Summary: Years after reaching the Surface, Monster-kind has integrated peacefully with the humans. One day, a young human named Orion is attacked by wolves, but is rescued by Sans, a joke-loving skeleton. Little did they know, they were being watched while Orion bolted from Sans's cottage. Orion is courageous, but will they be courageous enough?
1. To the Wolves

**Undertale: Alliances**

 **Chapter One: To the Wolves**

 **? – 91** **Degrees (F)**

Orion woke up. There was a stinging pain in their right arm, and it was so hot and sticky...

They got up. They saw a shadow, but it disappeared with a small blue flash. They examined their arm.

They screamed.

The shadow returned, and something felt different. They looked down; there was a blue heart on their chest..?

They whimpered as they were picked up suddenly. This was strange; there was nothing under them, and now not only was there a blue heart on their chest, but there was some sort of bite on their arm. It was still bleeding; you could see some of the bone under the flesh.

Orion passed out.

 **?'s Hut – 75 Degrees (F)**

They woke up to the figure looming over them.

They were on a cot... in some kind of... hut?

It was a tiny hut. There was an oven behind a small partition about two yards away. Next to it was a small desk with papers on it. Next to that was a dresser.

The figure stretched out their right hand. "you should greet your new pal."

The voice sent Orion shivering. It was kind of husky and somewhat raspy.

They had no choice but to shake it. Orion extended his left hand, shaking the figure's.

...Wha..?

The sound of a whoopie cushion being used filled the room. Orion stifled a giggle. "Classic." They stopped when they saw what the figure was.

It was a short and kind of chubby skeleton wearing a blue hoodie. There was a ripped red cape draped over their back and neck. It seemed old.

The skeleton himself seemed almost, if not older, than the cape. "you like my jokes, huh?"

Orion didn't answer. Instead they grabbed the nearest object that could be used as a weapon, which turned out to be a bone.

Everything turned black.

The heart on Orion's chest was now a light, silvery-lavender color. The skeleton backed up. Everything was normal again. "woah there, pal. don't wanna cause any trouble. you don't want to have a bad time now, do you?"

Orion calmed down, putting the bone down.

"name's sans. and you are?"

"How can I trust you?"

"i'm the one that wrapped up that wolf bite."

"..."

"well?"

"Orion. My name is Orion."

"good. thank you for trusting me, kid."

They got up, looking at a photo. "Who are those people?"

"oh, them. that fish lady's name is undyne. she was the head of the royal guard. that other skeleton, his name is papyrus. he's my bro."

"Is that red thing his?"

"yep."

"Cool. Where is he now?"

"somewhere rather _bonely._ " Sans chuckled.

"Heheh... very funny..." they winced at the pun. "Well, I think I should go now. Goodbye!"

They scrambled out the door, going down to the path. Orion knew a very important place. It was sacred, but they had to go there. _Had to._

Before running, they took one last look at Sans, whose pupils had disappeared. He was still smiling, giving off an eerie aura. His left eye flashed blue before he vanished.

Orion then looked up at the mountains, which were behind them.

The wind blew, and the chorus of howling from wolves echoed across the silent valley, which was bathed in the vivid colors of a sun drowning in the horizon, its rays glimmering in the soon-to-be darkness, reflected in the pure waters of the ocean ahead.

Orion's heart was thumping against their chest, and their Soul was strong now. They could feel it.

They were filled with courage.


	2. Temple of Virtues

**Chapter Two: Temple of Virtues**

 **Temple of Virtues – 98 Degrees (F), Humid**

Days had passed since Orion ran from the skeleton's cottage. Knees weak and shuddering, the collapsed in front of a set of stairs leading down into a valley. A walkway lay below, in different colors. Red, light blue, orange, dark blue, purple, green, yellow, and red again. The walkway got smaller; a silver-lavender, like Orion's Soul; and then a bright pink, a blue-gray, a golden color, a brownish one, and finally, a black one.

Orion got up, making their way down the stairs. At the end of the walkway stood a pyramid, tall and imposing. The top of it had a diamond shape, and there was a massive golden star-like object glimmering. Statues stood around it, arms raised as if it was something important.

"curious, huh? that is a save point, the biggest one known."

 _Behind me..._

They turned around. Sans was there, leaning against a tree, smiling. Both of them heard rustling. They checked the bushes, but it was only a bird.

"A Save point? What's that mean?"

"well, see, pal, a save point is an area where you can record your progress."

"...Okay then. How'd you get here?"

"i have a few tricks."

"Tell me."

"next time."

"Ughhhh."

Orion continued, ignoring him. They walked into the Temple. Another Save point lay in the center, along with seven floating Souls. Red, light blue, orange, dark blue, purple, green, and yellow. The other red was missing, but it was still just like the walkway.

A yellow flower stood in front of the Save, muttering to itself. "So close. I was so close, all those years ago. That human... 'Frisk'... Why did I say all those things as Asriel?!"

Orion just ignored it, but Sans walked towards the flower. "hey there." His left eye glowed. "what'cha doin'?"

The flower turned around "Gah!"

"better not be trying to reset. we've worked so hard for this timeline. too hard for it to be erased."

It saw behind Sans, smiling. _Perfect. Another human Soul._

"Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the-"

Sans didn't stand it. He uprooted Flowey before handing him to Orion. He teleported away and returned holding a flower pot.

"Hey! What's the deal?!" The second sentence was muffled. Sans stuffed him into the pot.

"What's with that flower?"

"don't trust him."

"Okay?"

"he's evil."

"I get it-"

"soulless."

"Oh."

"Hey! I'm right here!"

Sans covered Flowey's mouth. He passed him to Orion while he walked over to the Souls. Standing in the center of their circle, he reached up. They all disappeared. "perfect."

Flowey yelled, "No! Why would you do that?! They're supposed to be mine!"

"sorry, but we can't have an abomination with six human souls going around."

The golden flower smirked. Multiple white pellets appeared around Sans and the pot. "Really? Maybe that's what you would think."

Orion acted quickly, throwing the pot across the room. They drew a toy knife from what seemed like thin air. _Might look like a toy, but it's pretty sharp._

The pot broke. Flowey laughed. "Yes!"

He saw Orion's knife. "What will you do with that? It's just plastic."

"That's what you would think." They lunged forward, slashing Flowey in the face. It didn't do much. Just a slight scratch.

Flowey growled, and created more pellets around Orion. "You will regret this!"

Several blue bones appeared around him.

They weren't from Sans.

"IF YOU MOVE, YOU WON'T GET HURT! NYEH HEH HEH!"

The voice didn't belong to Sans either.

A taller skeleton stood in the eastern entrance to the Temple. He walked over, fairly quick.

Flowey didn't fall for the lie. "I know what you're up to!"

"wow, bro, when did you turn not-so-innocent?"

"SANS, STOP BOONDOGGLING! WE NEED TO TRY A TEAM ATTACK!"

Sans got up, summoning bones around him in a circle. They all flipped on their sides and expanded, shattering the white pellets.

Flowey gasped and held his breath. "You traitor!"

"HEY, I'M NOT THE ONE THAT ABSORBED EVERY MONSTER'S SOUL BEFORE REVEALING MYSELF AS PRINCE OF THE MONSTERS."

"Ugh..."

"'UGH' SOUNDS LIKE NOT-PAPYRUS. I HATE SOUNDS THAT ARE NOT-PAPYRUS."

Flowey sighed. "I don't care about skeletons." He summoned more pellets around Sans. They closed in quickly. "SANS, NOW!"

Both of them summoned orange and blue bones. Sans made a ring of blasters, which looked like dragon skulls. They fired off different-colored lasers. Green ones immobilized Flowey; purple ones made it so he can only move straight ahead and to the side; red ones indicated another attack from the same blaster; blue ones hurt if he moved; orange ones hurt if he stayed still, and gray ones wouldn't do anything. They would just make messages, most of them being puns. Flowey dodged most attacks with ease, only making mistakes when he was in a green or purple attack.

Meanwhile, Orion stayed back, still holding the knife. They eventually put it away.

" _BEHIND YOU."_

Orion turned around. They saw a shadow huddled in the corner, but it disappeared quickly.

" _HEH...HEH..."_

"Who's there?!"

The only answer was their voice echoing off the walls.

They turned around to face Flowey, Sans, and the tall skeleton. They thought his name might be Papyrus.

No scratches on the darn flower.

After all those team attacks, he's still standing. Not a single missing spot on a single petal.

Flowey's smirk was there. He was ready for any attack the two could throw at him.

"heh, i'm just getting started." Sans's left eye lit up; his right pupil disappeared.

Flowey shifted around. "I'm not scared of you! I'm not gonna have any bad times! I've felt my sins all day, every day-"

Sans stepped on him.

Flowey growled. His face was somewhat flatter now. "You will regret this!" He disappeared into the ground.

"well, don't think anyone expect him to be here."

Orion walked over to Sans. "Uh, Sans? I think your brother left?"

Sans scanned the Temple.

"paps?"

Orion suddenly felt a bit discouraged.


	3. Bonetrousle

**Chapter Three: Bonetrousle**

 **Temple of Virtues, East Exit – 75 Degrees (F), Rain**

Orion left the Temple with Sans. Both of them looked ahead; they were greeted with the sight of a huge cavern. Despite it being somewhat far away, they could still see the home sitting inside.

There was a mailbox.

There was some snow.

There was even a plate of spaghetti on a table outside.

Papyrus definitely lived here.

Sans walked into the cavern, slipping a sock under the door.

"SANS! I KNOW THAT'S YOU!"

"heh. paps, you know me too well."

Orion walked away to explore around the house while they talked. There was a shed behind it; a small sharp bone was in the lock. It was open.

Orion stepped inside. Everything was dusty. There were cobwebs everywhere. There was a counter with four drawers. One contained a photo of Sans with three other unknown people. Another contained blueprints with almost illegible writing.

" _VOID DISTORTER"_

" _TO BE USED IN THE CORE"_

" _TEST RUN BEFORE UTILIZING"_

" _LOG TWO HUNDRED NINETY"_

" _-W.D GASTER, ROYAL SCIENTIST"_

Most of it was written in strange symbols. Some were suns, some sad faces, some flags, some hands, snowflakes, water droplets, skulls and bones...

Orion heard something and turned around. Nothing.

They left the shed, holding the blueprint. They walked over to Sans. "Sans, what is this?"

"this blueprint? hm... paps, why do you have this?"

"JUST TO REMEMBER."

"you sure?"

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEVER LIES."

"hm... wingdings... yep. as i thought. don't mind it, just leave it where it was. it's nothing."

"It LOOKS like something."

"put it back."

"Fine."

They ran back, putting the blueprints in the drawer again. They noticed something in the corner: two white pupils, like the ones Sans had. They disappeared before turning different colors; the left eye was blue, and the right was orange.

They were creeped out by it, dashing out of the shed and around the house to the front door. Orion burst in, interrupting Sans. He was obviously telling a joke or making a pun. You could tell because Papyrus was frowning.

Everything turned black again before another word escaped Sans's mouth. Orion felt something clinging to their back; they turned around and saw some strange creature shaped like gelatin. Four options appeared in front of Orion: _Fight, Act, Item,_ and _Mercy._

They sighed. "Okay then... Let's see..."

Orion pressed _Act_ and then _Check._

The words appeared above the creature:

" _ **Moldsmal – AT 6 DF 0 :**_ _Stereotypical; Curvaceously attractive, but no brains..._ "

Orion backed off. "Welp. That's... Never mind."

The Moldsmal shot four big bullets that divided into smaller ones. Orion dodged most successfully, only getting hit twice. They clicked _Act_ again, then revised their options:

 _Imitate_ and _Flirt_.

Sans told them to Flirt. "What? Flirt with a lime gelatin mold creature thing? No way!"

"do it, kid."

"I don't want to!"

"it's the only way to spare it."

"No it's not!" Orion looked up at the name above it. It was yellow.

"See! I can Spare it now!"

Sans followed their gaze. "oh. worth a shot."

Orion glared at Sans. "That was on purpose?"

He shrugged. "would have been pretty _humerus_ , in my opinion."

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOES NOT APPROVE!"

Orion leaned in to whisper to Sans. "Does he approve of anything?"

"not that i can think of. wait, he approves of-"

"SPAGHETTI!" He snuck off into his kitchen and came back holding two platters of the stuff. It appeared to shine golden.

"huh... that actually looks edible."

"SANS!"

Orion melted onto the couch across from them. _Pretty soft. I like this couch._

"I USE THE ABSOLUTE BEST MEAT FOR MY SPAGHETTI! THE SAUCE IS MADE FROM FIVE-STAR-QUALITY TOMATOES AND..."

The two stopped listening to his very... VERY long list of ingredients. "Is he always like this?"

"yep."

"...Wow. How'd you deal with this?"

"i didn't." Sans shrugged, smiling as always. "i spent most of my days down there at the bar or running a hot dog stand."

"...Don't tell me it was an ILLEGAL hot dog stand."

"heh... heheh..."

"Seriously?"

Something rumbled in the distance. No one heard it.

"Did you even try to get a liscense or something?"

"not really."

It rumbled again.

Papyrus shut his mouth then. "WHAT WAS THAT?"

Sans heard it too. "this can't be good."

Everyone walked outside. It stopped raining, but something bad was happening.

There, in front of the Temple, was a teal rectangular figure.


	4. Spookwaves

**Chapter Four: Spookwaves**

 **Temple of Virtues, South Entrance – 79 Degrees (F), Humid / Clear**

The trio ran outside. The rectangular figure tried to hide somewhere but had trouble balancing on its single wheel. There was a grid of twenty white and teal lights on the front with six dials under them. It had two segmented robotic arms, ending with black gloves.

"HEH... HEHEH..."

Papyrus examined it. "HE SEEMS FAMILIAR... UNDYNE'S NEIGHBOR?"

The robot's grid of lights started changing between teal and white. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO I HAVE NO IDEA WHO THIS UNDYNE LADY IS MYSTERIOUS SKELETON!"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW SHE'S FEMALE?"

"..."

"NAPSTABLOOK, IT _IS_ YOU!"

"UH... YEAH. HI. WHERE'S... WHERE'S UNDYNE? AND... I DON'T REALLY GO BY NAPSTABLOOK ANYMORE. IT'S... NAPSTABOT NOW... BUT I DON'T REALLY PREFER IT OVER NAPSTABLOOK..."

"SHE'S COMING BACK TOMORROW... I THINK. ALPHYS – AND METTATON – MIGHT BE COMING WITH HER TOO. A-NYEH-WAYS... NAPSTABOT? THAT'S A NICE NAME, THOUGH."

Napstabot looked over Papyrus's shoulder and at Orion. "OH... A HUMAN... HI!"

Orion waved at the robot. "Hi. Uh, no offense, but... what are you?"

Papyrus gasped. "NAPSTA... NAPSTA _BOT_ IS A GHOST WITHIN A ROBOTIC BODY. A SOUL WITHIN A ROBOTIC BODY. THEIR COUSIN WAS – OR IS – ONE TOO. HIS NAME IS METTATON."

"You mentioned him earlier, right?"

"YEP! THAT'S HIM."

"What's he look like?"

"LIKE NAPSTABOT HERE, BUT HIS BODY IS GRAY; HIS GRID OF LIGHTS IS RED AND YELLOW, AND HIS GLOVES ARE WHITE. HE HAS THIS SWITCH ON HIS BACK AND HE SURPRISES OBLIVIOUS FANS BY GETTING THEM TO FLIP IT. HEY, NAPSTABOT, DO YOU HAVE ONE OF THOSE SWITCHES?"

Two eyes with a line going down between them formed on the grids. They were black and there were some light teal grids under them, implying that he was blushing. "YEAH, BUT I DON'T WANT TO REVEAL THAT YET..."

Papyrus put his right hand on his cape, which somehow suddenly caught wind. "I'LL RESPECT THAT."

Sans interrupted. "okay, i understand you two probably want to catch up, but can we find out what caused that rumbling? it better not be another anomaly."

More rumbling.

The ground under everyone opened up into a strange rift.

They all fell in.

–

Everyone woke up simultaneously. They were atop the quartz rim of the Save point.

"what happened?"

Napstabot struggled to get up on his wheel. "I THINK WE GOT TELEPORTED..."

Papyrus was already up, still posing. "THAT IS PROBABLY THE CASE."

"Pap, it IS the case. We need to find a way to get back down."

"NO PROBLEM." Napstabot's right arm extended, grabbing onto a chipped ledge on the pyramid. He gathered everyone with his other arm and jumped down, his arm acting as a grappling hook. Once he got there, he let go of the ledge, sliding down the building.

The area they landed on was surrounded by rifts on all edges. The rifts were all shifting between black and blue; the space around them being distorted. Inside them was an odd pattern: multiple small orbs, all around one bigger one. Each showed different scenes.

Sans gasped; both of his pupils disappeared. "the timelines... the multiverse..."

"Multiverse? Timelines? Sans, what are you talking about? Sans?"

Sans clutched his skull; he was somehow sweating. Papyrus got in front of him. "SAAAAAANS? THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

"i'm... not... doing anything..."

Papyrus grabbed him by the shoulders, lightly shaking him. "THEN WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"i don't know much more than you do... i only know that something's happening between this universe and another... don't tell me they're colliding... anything but that!" Sans's left eye flashed yellow for a second.

"Sans, don't pressure yourself! We can see you're as confused as us... But that doesn't make this situation-"

Yet more rumbling.

Multiple pairs of two spikes appeared across the rifts, which then stitched the earth together.

More confusion.

Perfect.

What else?

More figures.

One wearing a sweater.

Another wearing armor.


End file.
